crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Cortex's Hoverboard
Cortex's Hoverboard, also known as his Hoverscooter, is a hoverboard seldom used and owned by Cortex. Cortex uses this hoverboard when battling Crash, when he uses his laser gun to attack. So far, it has been destroyed in every one of its appearances. ''Crash Bandicoot Cortex uses his hoverboard when battling Crash in his final boss fight, where he rides it out of the castle to confront Crash on the blimp. The hoverboard is destroyed at the end of the boss fight, blasting Cortex off down to the island. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The hoverboard can be briefly seen when Cortex is falling in the intro, where it explodes behind him. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Cortex uses his hoverboard when fighting Crash in the last boss, where it appears to have two copies. Crash Twinsanity The hoverboard reappears with a new model, where Cortex uses it in his boss fight, where it has three copies. When a missile from Mecha-Bandicoot accidentally hits the hoverboard, it goes out of control and flies into a mine with Crash and Cortex, where it is last seen jammed into the ground. There is also a glitch where Crash can ride the hoverboard. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The hoverboard reappears in the ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remasters of the first three games where it reprises the same role it had in the original versions of those games. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex's Hoverboard.png|Doctor Neo Cortex's hoverboard in Crash Bandicoot Crash 1 Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in Crash Bandicoot Dr. Neo Cortex Crash 1.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in Crash Bandicoot Crash 1 Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Dr. Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Doctor Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Cortex Uka Uka Crash 3.png|Cortex and Uka Uka on Cortex's hoverboard before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped Crash 3 Cortex Uka Uka.png|Cortex and Uka Uka on Cortex's hoverboard before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex on his hoverboard during his boss fight in Warped Crash standing on Cortex's hoverboard in Warped.png|Crash Bandicoot standing on Cortex's hoverboard in Warped Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex's Hoverboard.png|The hoverboard in Crash Twinsanity HqidjAw.jpg|The hoverboard's Twinsanity model Cortex_Hoverboard.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in N. Sane Trilogy NSaneTrilogyHoverboardRender.png|Cortex's Hoverboard as seen in N. Sane Trilogy CONCEPT09.jpg|Concept art from Crash Twinsanity of a cut level featuring the hoverboard. Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot, when Cortex is defeated, his hoverboard explodes and he falls. But in the intro of Cortex Strikes Back, he is seen falling with it before it explodes. *His hoverboard in an accessory in Series 1 of the Crash Bandicoot Action Figures, although it's painted blue instead of red. *When Crash knocks Cortex off of the board in Warped, the player can have Crash jump on and stand on it. Category:Vehicles Category:Items Category:Air Vehicles